wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Logan Sanclara
Logan Sanclara (allegedly b. 1 ADP) is a Forsaken mage engineer of the guild Destiny Reforged. Description Logan is about average height and weight for an undead human female. Her almost shoulder-length hair looks like it may have been brown in life, but has grown discolored in the time since her undeath. Her eyes have the yellow glow typical of most Forsaken. Personality Logan is a very technical person, with her mind constantly on science. Because of this, many may find it strange that she has chosen to utilize the arcane arts, but she claims they are not mutually exclusive. She rejects the alchemical arts of the Royal Apothecary Society in favor of what she calls 'real' science, citing advancements made by the gnomes and goblins. As one of the 'new' Forsaken, she retains all her memories of life, but refuses to discuss her developmental and teen years with anyone, citing them as 'irrelevant'. Whether this is simply because of her current undead status, or due to some other past trauma, is unknown. She is constantly tugging and adjusting her robes, the reason for which is unknown. History Nothing is known about Logan's early life, but that does not mean she was a full unknown. Alliance public record speaks of Logan Sanclara as tasked with creating a powerful new weapon of her own design. The idea was pitched to acting Regent Bolvar Fordragon around Year 23, and accepted. Logan demanded she have absolute privacy while working on her new weapon, and to achieve that end, she set up a small lab in Southshore, figuring a town full of religious fundamentalists would stay away from her, and she was correct. Over the next few years, she practically locked herself in her lab, working on her new device. In the fall of Year 28, just after The Shattering, the Forsaken ramped up their offensive against the remaining Alliance setlements in Hillsbrad, utilizing a strong mix of the Blight against Southshore and its environs. Logan gathered up her lab notes and fled, getting as far as Dun Garok before being slain by the encroaching Forsaken forces. In early Year 29, Logan was raised in Deathknell by the Val'kyr under the Forsaken's command, wearing the same clothing she was slain in. After a period of shock, she eventually grew to accept her undead state. Finding her lab notes still folded in her pockets, she dashed back to Southshore to find the place an over-blighted mess. She did not give up her lab though, and over the next few months, secretly gathered up the remains of her lab, and set it back up in an undisclosed location. For the next year, she squirrelled herself away in her new lab, with a new level of privacy afforded by two factors: The Alliance figured her for dead, and the Forsaken simply chose not to keep track of 'stray' undead unless they became a nusiance. In early Year 30, Logan resurfaced in the world at large, now a moderately-skilled mage, but still heavily into scientific pursuits, which has gotten her some strange looks from those who believe the arcane and the sciences to be mutually exclusive. As for the super weapon Logan was working on, no one has seen any sign of it. Perhaps she gave it up? Links Logan on the official WoW Armory Category:Forsaken Category:Mage Category:Horde Mage Category:2014